


'Till We're Grey and Old

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil thinks Valentine’s Day is dumb. It’s the one day a year you are supposed to treat your loved one like they are the literal sun. He loves Dan 24/7, so why does the world expect him to make it special on February 14th?





	

Phil woke up to the soft sound of Dan playing piano in the next room. Which was unusual because normally he woke up to Dan cuddled into his side, mouth wide open, dried drool on his chin, and softly snoring. It takes a minute for him to recognize the song, Dan is softly singing the line “I wanna stay with you ‘till we’re grey and old” and Phil can’t help but smile. He gets his glasses on and starts to make his way to “Dan’s” room.

“I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head” Phil sings from the doorway. Together they sing, eventually Phil moves to be next to Dan on the Piano bench he just bought.

Phil’s head moves to Dan's shoulder on the line “I wanna live with you, even when we're ghosts, 'cause you were always there for me when I needed you most.” Phil remains quiet after and lets Dan sing the rest of the song. He is absolutely in love with Dan’s real singing voice.

“I'm gonna love you till

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows.”

Phil sits there, with a giddy smile plastered on his face. There is no one in the world who could love someone the way he loves Dan. “I missed your ugly morning face this morning” Phil says, looking Dan straight in the face. Dan shoves him causing Phil to fall off the bench. The two spend what feels like hours laughing at Phil lying on the floor with his feet in the air.

Eventually they move back to Phil’s room, accompanied by some cereal and coffee. Steven Universe playing on in the background. Mid chew Phil tells Dan again that he missed him when he woke up as a que for him to explain why he was up.

“I woke up because I have all these things planned for tonight and I was kind of nervous. So I played piano to calm my nerves.” Dan explains while staring into his bowl of cereal. Phil knows how Dan gets when he has something planned.

Dan told Phil a few days ago that they were going somewhere for Valentine’s Day and that Phil shouldn’t bother planning anything because he had it all covered. Phil was tempted reply telling him he wasn’t planning anything because Valentine’s Day was pointless. Why did he have to set aside a whole day to tell Dan how much he means to him when he’s been doing it every day for nearly 8 years?

But to make Dan happy he went along with whatever he was planning. He had to keep the good boyfriend facade up a little longer. Sure Valentine’s Day pissed him off but there was a little part of him that was excited to see what Dan had planned. 

“We should sing together more often, I think. It was fun this morning.” Phil smiles and changes the subject because he knows if Dan gets into it again he might feel worse. 

They spend a good portion of their morning watching TV together in bed until Dan finally gets up to have a shower and get ready for their date. Phil is tempted to join but he knows Dan needs to be alone sometimes when he is nervous. Just so that he can run things over in his head and make sense of a situation. 

Phil had no idea what the plans for the night were going but with Dan it was most likely over the top amazing, and would be a night Phil would never forget. Phil was looking forward to the amazing meal and the high chance of amazing sex they would be having tonight.

Getting Dressed not knowing where he was going was the hard part. How fancy was he supposed to get? Was it a crisp white dress shirt and pants occasion or black jeans and a short sleeve button up occasion? His best bet was to spy on what Dan was wearing and work around it. It was the reason why they matched most the time. 

Dan was in his room, he was pacing while doing up the button of his dress shirt. Aside from the shirt he was only wearing black underwear and socks to match. He looked cute as heck. “Hey cutie, what am I wearing tonight?” Phil spoke with a soft tone as to not startle him.

Dan turns a shade of pink at the word cutie being directed to him. A dimpled smile follows. “Wear something fancy. I could pick it out for you if you want?”

“How could I say no to an offer from an angel?” Phil’s giving the flirting everything he’s got. If Dan wants a romantic evening he will do his hardest to make him feel loved and special. He does that anyway but he’s going to dial it up a notch or three.

Dan abandons the idea of pants for the moment and makes his way past Phil to their room, thus giving Phil the opportunity to run his hand over Dan’s ass as he goes by. Dan just keeps walking, shaking his head with a smug smile on his face. He loves it, but he’ll never admit it. 

On their bed Phil has left a card and a small present lying out. He knew it would be a subtle way to give it to Dan seeing as he doesn’t want to make a big deal of Valentine’s Day. Dan spots it after a few minutes and picks it up, he shoots a look of “what’s this” Phil’s way. Phil just smiles as Dan watches him open it. 

The card has “Love you then, Love you still. Always have, Always will.” Written on it. Inside Phil has compiled a list of all his favorite things about Dan. Things he’s thankful they have done together, and his dreams for their future together. The card alone has caused Dan to cry.

The gift is just another trinket for the bookshelf. It’s a little ceramic Shiba Inu. Seeing as Phil can’t get Dan a real one yet, this will have to do. Dan loves it. 

“I fucking love you” Dan says, making his way to Phil for a hug. 

The outfit Dan picks for him is simple and cute. He paired Phil’s dark blue dress shirt with the hearts on it and a pair of regular dress pants. Dan settles for plain white. They check their hair, call an Uber, and put their coats on. Phil doesn’t know, but on his way to the shower this morning Dan had placed a certain piece of jewelry in his coat pocket for later.

The Uber drive was short, they sat as close as they normally do, not leaving any space for the other. Phil’s hand rests on Dan's knee, while Dan’s left hand drums a little rhythm onto his other knee. It’s a nervous tick that Phil has grown to love. 

Phil didn’t know what to expect. But he definitely did not expect to be at the most beautiful restaurant in the whole world. Dan has taken him to quite a lot of places but this one tops the rest. They go to Clos Maggiore in London. The walls are covered in mirrors, the front room has an archway made from a hedge. There is a porcelain pig with wings on the reception desk. Their table in right smack dab in the middle of the room. The roof is lined with flowers, it reminds him of Japan and all the cherry blossom trees. Phil’s mouth stays agape the whole walk from the entrance to their table.

The meal is to die for. Dan set them up with a Valentine’s Day special menu. Phil’s favorite part was the King Crab & Lobster Tortellini. It was amazingly tender and delicious. Phil had 3 glasses of wine and Dan stuck with just one. Which Phil found odd, he thought Dan's nerves could be the reason he’s not drinking. But why would he be nervous? They had a wonderful meal and everything had gone to plan.

Phil’s mid sip when Dan stands up, he picks his glass up and starts to tap the sides of it with a spoon. Phil’s on high alert from that moment on. His eyes grow wide and he’s staring Dan down like his eyes could kill him.

“Hi everyone, sorry to disturb anyone. But I have something I would like to do.” Dan rummages through his left hand pocket of the coat handing off the back of his chair. He pulls out a small velvet black box. Everyone in the room gasps. Phil’s hands are over his mouth. The James Arthur song they were singing earlier on in the day has started to softly play through the speakers of the building, Dan looks up at the speakers and smiles, then looks back to Phil.

“Philip Michael Lester,” Dan starts, walking towards Phil and bending down to one knee beside him. Phil’s hands are still on his mouth. His eyes have started to gloss over. The room goes quiet, Phil can hear the fireplace crackle in the background as well as the lines “I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.”

“I have loved you since I was 18 years old. Before I even knew what true love was? You are my best friend in the whole world. You are the only person I can imagine spending the rest of my life with, because with you, life is better. I was a broken mess of a person 7 years ago, and you found me and made me whole again. You’ve been more than amazing to me the last 7 years together and I think it’s time that I ask you to make the rest of our years amazing.” There is a long breathy pause before Dan finally asks, “Phil, will you marry me?”

Without a second thought Phil grabs both of Dan's wrists and pulls them both up. “Yes!” Phil’s cheerful cry is heard by the whole restaurant, “more than anything, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” And with that he kisses Dan right on the mouth. Everyone is clapping and cheering, a few whistles are heard. It’s the typical reaction to a public engagement.

The kiss leads to an embrace. “Did you plan for that song to be a reoccurring thing today” Phil whispers in Dan's ear. 

“No” Dan giggles shaking Phil as they are still pressed close together. “It’s just fate. Just like everything else we’ve been through.”

“You’re a dork. I love you.”

Phil was right. Dan always planned nights that Phil would always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this is Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur if you didn't know. Thanks for reading and i hope you have a fantastic Valentine's Day!!


End file.
